Ladders are old and well known in the art. Conventional ladders have a pair of laterally extending side rails that extend in parallel spaced relation to one another a distance. A plurality of transverse rungs extend across and between connecting the opposing side rails. Ladders are often used by placing one end of the ladder on the ground and positioning the opposite end on the side of a building or structure such that the ladder extends upwardly at an angle. In this position, a user climbs the ladder by grasping the rungs and/or the side rails while incrementally stepping on the rungs. In this way ladders are used to access areas high above the ground and far outside of a user's reach.
Because ladders are used to provide access high above the ground, safety is a preeminent issue. Many devices and methods have been developed to help ensure that a ladder and/or a user does not slip or fall when positioned high above the ground.
One particularly treacherous situation includes when a ladder is used by propping it up against a wire, cord or cable which is stretched in space such as a telephone cable, power line or the like (collectively referred hereinafter as “cable”). This situation is particularly dangerous because the cable is dynamic in nature. That is, the cable can move, sway, stretch or slip thereby providing additional slack or movement. This can cause the ladder to move, fall slip or slide itself.
To resolve this problem, cable hook attachments have been designed which comprise a simple hook or pair of hooks that extend from the end of the ladder. While somewhat useful, these cable hooks allow the ladder to slide along the cable. In addition, there is no mechanism holding the cable within the hook other than the force of gravity. In addition, these cable hooks have a tendency to get in the user's way when not in use and therefor pose a safety problem.
One attempt at a solution to these problems is the Little Giant Claw manufactured by Wing Enterprises, Incorporated Corporation, of 1198 North Spring Creek Place Springville Utah 84663. The Little Giant Claw system has a pair of hooks, and a pair of rotating brackets that are connected to one another by a cross bracket. Because the cross bracket extends across the width of the ladder, this requires the Little Giant Claw to be placed exclusively on the top of the ladder. In addition, when engaged, this cross bracket is in the primary operating space of the user which is hazardous and reduces the utility of the device. Furthermore this device is heavy and bulky, which are substantial problems when a device is used in association with a ladder and is used high above the ground.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification and reviewing the drawings, there is a need in the art for an improved cable hook ladder attachment.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that improves safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is safer to operate than prior devices because it does not get in the user's way when in operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is both permanently attachable as well as removable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is efficient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is rugged and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is easily used.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that is light weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that has hooks that are independently engaged.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable hook ladder attachment that can be attached at various positions along the length of a ladder and not exclusively at the top of a ladder.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the description, drawings and the claims